It Started With a Kiss
by berry121
Summary: Its Harry’s Seventh year and final year at Hogwarts, he has to stay with the Dursleys during the summer vacation for the last time. While doing yard work, he is taken by the Weasleys back to Hogwarts for an important meeting concerning Voldermort. Volderm
1. Chapter 1

It Started With a Kiss

By: Julie Berg

Its Harry's Seventh year and final year at Hogwarts, he has to stay with the Dursleys during the summer vacation for the last time. While doing yard work, he is taken by the Weasleys back to Hogwarts for an important meeting concerning Voldermort. Voldermort has found a new plan that concerns Harry and in order to save Harry, he must marry Snape for his protection. While being marriage is not what its cracked up to for both Snape and Harry, they continue on with the plan. Voldermort realizes the marriage between the two and sets a new plan that concerns both Harry and Snape and perhaps the whole world. However through a simple kiss…a new story begins, powers arise and both Harry and Snape began their destiny together.

This is an m/m story, though not too graphic. (I am not quite brave enough to try that yet).

The character and universe in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, they do not belong to me.

Chapter 1

Harry sat under the blazing sun, doing the yard work. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and no one was outside except Harry, who had been out since six that morning. The list of things to do before the summer ended in which the Dursleys had given him before they had left for their family vacation was almost done. It was only the third week of summer vacation but Harry had been active since the beginning, doing things to keep himself busy. It helped, because then he wouldn't have to think about Sirius or anyone else who had died because of him. Some part of Harry knew that it wasn't his fault but the bigger part of him wanted to take all the responsibility and blame him self for everything. At sixteen, almost seventeen Harry was a type of kid who understood what was happening around himself. He knew that he had a long road ahead of himself, which the world relied on him to get rid of Voldermort and come out standing. However he also knew that he was only so much as people wanted him to be, he wasn't that strong to begin with.

The yard work helped Harry to relax and think about the important things that he needed to do. As he worked, he thought about how much he had changed since the day he had found out that he was a wizard. He had been innocent and naive about the world, back then everything had been new and exciting. Harry had done the things that he had done because it had intrigued him at first. He hadn't realized that some how it would change his life forever and that he would have to make a decision that concerned the entire world. Harry let out a sigh and wiped a sweat off his forehead, leaving a streak of mud on his head.

A loud crack suddenly came from behind him and Harry whipped around to see a smiling Mr. Weasley standing before him. Too shocked to say anything, Harry just watched as another loud crack and his best friend Ron Weasley appeared. He looked even taller than Harry remembered him and somewhat sun burned. Another crack and Fred and George appeared along side each other, each with a grin on their face.

"Hey, Harry…What you doing?" They both asked and Harry with a wide grin on his face too stood up.

"Just my summer chorus, what are you doing here?"

Here all of the Weasleys looked around the neighborhood to see if anyone else was about. Laughing Harry ushered them into the house. They sat around the kitchen table and Harry again asked them.

"So what are you four doing here, did something happen?"

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, who had changed so much since the first time he had seen him. He wasn't that scrawny little child who looked as if he was the only one in the world. Instead Harry had grown up into a fine young man, capable of handling things far beyond any normal teenager.

"Harry we had some important things that we need to tell you, but before we do that we need you to pack up everything and come with us." Arthur Weasley said looking at Harry and Harry looked back with a slight surprise on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked again but he only received a guarded look from all the Weasleys and knowing that it was useless to get any answers from them…Harry nodded. He walked to the cubert under the stairs and pointed which Ron nodded and pointing his wand at the door said.

"_Alohomora!" _

The door swung open and Harry took out his things from the cubert. He looked down at himself; he was all dirty with the yard work. Mr. Weasley noticed it too and he said,

"Its ok Harry…the meeting is more important, you can get changed when we arrive at Hogwarts."

"Oh, is that were we are going to?" Harry asked with a curious look. Ron nodded,

"Professor Dumbledore asked us to get you so it has to be important because he has never done this before. Do you reckon its You-Know-Who business?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder,

"I am not sure, you know more than I do!"

"I wish…dad won't tell me anything and the twins are acting as if its really big and they are acting all serious about it too."

Before Harry could answer Mr. Weasley nodded and took out an old tin can,

"Our Portkey." He said and all of them grabbed hands and within seconds they were whisked away from Number Four Privet Drive towards Hogwarts.

This is my first ever Harry Potter story and Harry/Snape for that matter. Please guide me! So i need your reviews!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape sat glaring at Dumbledore, who sat behind a large desk sipping a glass of tea. For the last half and hour, they all had been waiting. If Severus knew any better which he knew, they were all waiting for that brat, Harry Potter. He could tell by the atmosphere that something was going to happen, though he knew the reason to that something. After all he had been the one to bring froth the news back from the meeting with the Dark Lord. The large office was crowed by almost all the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall and of course Severus Snape. They all stood around waiting for the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. Suddenly there was a knock on the office door, which gently opened to let in the expected quests. Snape glared across from his corner of the room towards the group that had just entered the room. He noticed with a sneer that Harry was covered from head to toe with mud and half dried sweat. Snape wasn't too surprised that none of the Weasleys gave him a hug except for Mrs. Weasley who grabbed the boy and managed to squeeze the life out of him in a single hug. Snape also noticed that Harry had grown up; he wasn't as small as he used to be, almost reaching in height of that of his best friends. Also he had filled out some what, he was darker than anyone in the room, his always messy hair had grown out so that it reached his shoulder and his ever green eyes were even greener than usual. Surrounded by all his adopted family Harry felt finally at peace for a moment and as he looked around the room, his eyes landed on that of his potion master, Snape. They glared at each other for a moment until Snape averted his gaze else where.

"Harry, it's good to see you dear! How have you been, have you been eating regularly? Why are you so dirty?"

Mrs. Weasley asked as she tired to get rid of the dirt off his face with a handkerchief that she had produced with her wand. Harry allowed her worrying and mothering, it felt rather nice to be worried after once in a while. There was a slight cough from the headmaster, in which Harry blushed and gently pushed Mrs. Weasely away. The room all quite down and settled into their standing position, except for the headmaster.

"Harry why don't you also sit down, I rather think you would need to be seated after you hear this." Professor Dumbledore said in a gentle voice and Harry with a confused glance around the room sat down. There was a silence for a moment as the headmaster made him self comfortable, then he looked up at Harry,

"It has come to my knowledge thanks to Professor Snape, Harry that Lord Voldermort has come up with a new set of plans that concerns you."

Half the room cringed from the mention of the Dark Lord's name, except for Harry and Dumbledore, who just gave the Professor a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Harry said. Snape said with a sneer from his dark corner,

"It is that hard for you to comprehend what the headmaster just said Potter!?"

Angry Harry sat up and glared up at the Professor,

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh, what did you mean it like then, or are you so stupid that you can't even understand what you are saying or for that matter others?"

Before Harry could retort, Dumbledore glanced up and said in a soothing voice,

"As I was saying Harry, according to Professor Snape Voldermort has found a way to magnify his powers tens fold. He has found a spell that allows him to gather power from another source beside from himself."

Harry still glaring at Snape said,

"Ok, I get that but how is he going to do that?"

"Well according to the information, it seems the spell is a bond/marriage spell that will allow Voldermort to use the power from his partner as his own."

"Ok…what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked confused again, Snape gave a exasperated sigh and said,

"It means Potter that the Dark Lord plans on using you with this spell and uses your power!" Harry gaped at him in shock, but as the idea sunk down in his system…he realized that it made sense. If Voldermort could some how use this bond/marriage spell on Harry, then Voldermort would have access to Harry's power and use it to destroy the world. Suddenly feeling apprehensive, He asked looking at the Headmaster,

"Is there anything we can do to stop it, sir?"

Professor Dumbledore glanced at Snape for a moment before answering.

"There is a way…but I am afraid you are not going to like it."

Here he looked at both Harry and Snape and they in turn looked at each other. Snipe's face slowly changed color until he was red in the face.

"Albus! You don't mean that do you!? The boy is too young and beside what good would it do for either of us!?"

Harry still not understanding looked around the room to notice that most of the others were also not looking comfortable. Ron gave Harry a half hearted smile and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both smiled at him encourage ling. Professor McGonagall looked like she hated whatever that they were discussing but she kept her mouth shut. Finally Harry asked Professor Dumbledore the question,

"Um…what is it?"

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile, and then looking at both Snape and Harry said,

"In order for us to counter attack whatever Voldermort is planning to do to Harry, we need to act on it first. The plan is a simple one but very clever one, we just need to marry Harry off to someone very powerful wizard before Voldermort does. I think it should be Professor Snape; he is a very capable man and very powerful too. Harry what do you think?"

Harry didn't know what to think. Looking at the greasy man standing beside him, his mind suddenly refused to function. To have to marry that person was the most horrible idea that anyone could think of. Harry shuddered mentally at the shear idea of marrying Snape, it wasn't a pleasant thought. He rather marry Voldermort any day…ok he wouldn't but the idea was suddenly looking appealing.

"Harry…?" Professor Dumbledore asked again and Harry jerked away from his thinking to catch Snape's sneering at him.

"Wh-at?" He said feeling embarrassed under the eyes of everyone. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Harry what you think about the marriage idea to Professor Snape"

Harry just looked at him with wide eyes and some where in the background he heard Ron say, "But he is our professor and he is too old!!!?"

Harry mentally agreed with Ron, it had to be inapposite for teachers and students to get married. Besides there was no way in hell that Harry was going to get married to that bustard! Angrily he stood up and promptly fell over in dead faint.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Harry woke to, he found himself surrounded by redheads. Blinking he realized that it was the Weasleys with slightly worried expression on their faces. Once they realized that he was awake, Mrs. Weasely rushed forward and hugged him until he felt his bones squeak in protest.

"Oh Harry dear, are you ok?!" She exclaimed as she continued to hug him, Harry gasping for breath weakly waved a hand to Ron.

"Mom, let go of him…he is going to die if you continue to hug him like that." Ron said with a slight smile as he sat down on the bed.

"So, how you feeling Harry? You gave us quite a scare when you fainted like that!"

"Sorry Ron…you would faint too if you were suddenly told that you had to marry your greasy professor." Harry and Ron sniggered at that comment but stopped short when they realized that the said person was glaring at them.

"Well Mr. Potter I am not jumping with joy with the idea of being married to you either. However at least I keep certain comments to myself." Snape snapped and without a glance at anyone, whisked out of the office.

After Snape had left for his dungeon, most of the Weasleys also slowly filtered out of the office. The only one left and one who hadn't said anything throughout the whole ordeal was Remus Lupin. The werewolf had stood in the shadows the entire time, not saying anything. Now however he stepped forward and sat on the chair that had been transformed into a bed to accommodate Harry. Harry waved at Ron as he too left the office and turned to his second godfather.

"Hey, Harry…how are you feeling?" Remus asked, placing a hand on Harry's. The man looked tired and but he placed a small smile on his face that made Harry grin. He had always felt comfortable with Remus; the man knew how to make him feel needed and was there ready to talk when Harry needed him to be.

"I am doing ok…though still slightly shocked."

Remus nodded, he would be too in Harry's situation.

"So what are you thinking?"

"Um…I guess Snape agreed to the whole thing, even though he is still such a girt about it. I guess it's the only thing to do right?"

Harry asked looking down at their hands, his was still so small compared to Remus and sometimes he wished that he would hurry up and get older faster. Then he wouldn't have to deal with things like having to marry Snape or deal with Voldermort on daily basis. He would have defeated that monster a long time ago if he was more powerful, older and not so Harry.

"Harry you shouldn't say that, its not your duty to do it, its just an idea."

"I know but if I don't do it, then Voldermort will probably win and I let that happen." Harry said with a serious face, which made Remus wonder who the adult was. The two continued to talk for a little bit before the headmaster came back into the room and looked a Harry with a sad smile. Harry waved goodbye to Remus, how stood up and left for the door. Pausing by the doorway the man turned and said with a slight smile on his face.

"If you need me, Harry, I am always here for you."

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling chocked up about the situation. Mentally bringing himself back to the present, he focused his eyes on the headmaster.

"How are you feeling Harry?" The headmaster asked, bringing a chair over and sitting on it. Harry shrugged,

"I am feeling ok Professor, just embarrassed that everyone had to see that."

Dumbledore nodded and sat there for a second before asking,

"I am sorry to have asked such a difficult task out of you. I am very aware of your feelings towards Professor Snape and I took advantage of that today. Please forgive me."

"Its ok Professor, I some what knew that it would be like that anyway. I was just in shock and besides its not your fault that Snape has no people skill."

"Its Professor Snape, Harry."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything more, somehow he felt drained. Perhaps it was because he had been up since six that morning and working at the yard for so long. After having to deal with all the rest, he suddenly felt like he wanted to lie down and sleep.

"I am kind of tired Professor, so I think I will go and sleep. Is the dorms open during the summer?" Harry asked as he climbed out of the makeshift bed, which changed into a chair. Dumbledore nodded and said,

"The password is Orange juice."

Harry nodded again and walked out of the office, all the way through the halls and up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. He said the password and walked into the common room, which was empty. It would be he thought, it is middle of the summer. He climbed up the stairs to the boy's dorms and fell into the first bed available and fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.


End file.
